


deep in the forest

by glaz



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, HP AU, Harry Potter AU, why isn't there more HP AU, with a bit of Angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-10 05:37:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12292434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glaz/pseuds/glaz
Summary: “Hey!”She turned around, faking surprise. Here she was, in front of her. Alex Danvers. She looked pissed of, angrily putting back a strand of hair behind her ear.“What are you doing here?”Maggie winced at the aggressive tone, but again, she should have expected it, considering their history.





	1. What happened?

The day was barely coming to an end and the Great Hall was already full of people. Chatters and clinking noises could be heard through the closed doors. Maggie sighed. She would have to wait yet another hour before being able to eat with the others. She resumed to her round, walking slowly further away from the enticing food smell. Ever since a Hufflepuff tried to start an illegal food delivery system within the school, prefects had to do regular rounds to check that no one was trying to steal food during dinner time. Maggie suspected it wasn’t really going to stop the trafficking but the director forced this decision without much choice.

 

As she was passing by the Slytherins hallway, she heard voices, with one in particular she would recognize anywhere.

 

“Paulina told me what you called her, Siobhan.”

 

“She called me a squib because I failed my Potion exam! She was looking for a fight, I only defended myself!”

 

“By calling her a mudblood?”

 

Maggie got closer, but still in hidden view. Siobhan didn’t answer.

 

“I think we both know that wasn’t ok. So you will go to her and apologize, alright?”

 

“How can you defend her? She is a Griffindor, you should be on my side, not hers!”

 

“I will go talk to her as well, but you went too far here. I expect a bit more intelligence and respect in my House. Show her you are better, but do not insult her. Don’t you agree?”

 

Again, a silence followed before Siobhan let out an approving grunt. Maggie heard one of them leaving in the other direction, away from her. She concentrated on any other sound but the other person didn’t move. A sigh echoed after the sound of footsteps vanished and she heard someone walking in her direction. Maggie quickly started to walk innocently towards her previous goal.

 

“Hey!”

 

She turned around, faking surprise. Here she was, in front of her. _Alex Danvers_. She looked pissed of, angrily putting back a strand of hair behind her ear.

 

“What are you doing here?”

 

Maggie winced at the aggressive tone, but again, she should have expected it, considering their history. She quickly recomposed herself and raised her hands in defense.

 

“I was only doing my round as the director expects us to, just like you I think?” She even smiled for good measure.

 

Alex’s eyes briefly looked down on her insignia, mirroring her own, at the exception of the color. Her face relaxed slightly, but she still looked suspicious.

 

“Were you listening to us?”

 

“Listening to who?” Maggie lied easily.

 

Alex squinted her eyes in disbelief and opened her mouth as to say something. She seemed to decide against it, and simply turned around and walked away.

 

“Have a nice evening too!” Maggie yelled.

 

No answer came back.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

“So she didn’t say anything?”

 

James was sitting next to her in the Great Hall, trying to decipher a potion recipe their teacher gave them. Maggie pushed back all the papers in front of her and let down her head on the table.

 

“No.” She replied, her voice hushed behind strands of hair.

 

Lena sat down next to them at this moment. She looked at Maggie’s head resting on the table.

 

“Let me guess, Alex Danvers?”

 

James only shrugged and Maggie sighed heavily.

 

“You know, I really think you should just talk to her.” Lena chimed in. “She probably doesn’t hate you anymore.”

 

James gave her a pointed look, and she shrugged.

 

“I just think that communication is important, you guys used to be friends, that should count for something!”

 

“She doesn’t want to talk to me…”

 

“You know, we can barely hear you, with your head like that. And like Lena said: you should just try to engage conversation.“ James said, trying to pry away some strands of her hair with his hand. Maggie shooed him away with her hand.

 

“Engage conversation? Like it’s easy! I don’t think you should be giving me lessons, considering the fact that you still can’t pick up the nerves to go talk to Kara Danvers! And she is _nice_.”

 

“Hey, don’t pick on me to derail the conversation, alright? I’m working on it, ok?”

 

Maggie raised her head to exchange a knowing look with Lena. James looked at them intermittently.

 

“I will talk to her, alright? I just need a bit of time, it’s all.”

 

“Sure!” The answer was unanimous, and a reflection of how many times they had had this conversation in the past.

 

“Anyway, I got information for you, Maggie.” Lena said with a mischieving smile. “I’m paired up with Kara Danvers in Transfiguration and – “

 

“What? How is it more relevant to Maggie than me?” James complained immediately. Lena gave him a stink-eyed look before continuing.

 

“Because you and your crush are even more annoying than Maggie. _Anyway._ I played innocent and asked her what was the deal with Alex Danvers and the bad looks she gives almost everyone. Because it is not just you, Maggie, even though you are so annoying that I almost understand her.”

 

Maggie gasped in indignation but she was listening intently now.

 

“She said that she couldn’t really talk about it, since it was Alex’s business but she went through a hard time in the summer of two years ago, and that she is more protective of her feelings and of her friends now.”

 

“That is not really big news, everybody knows she changed around that time.” James said with disbelief.

 

“She said summer.” Maggie said with a wondering look.

 

“Yup, exactly.” Lena said, almost victorious in her tone. “ What you did was before summer, around March, so something else must have happened during that summer.”

 

“I would have known, if something else had happened - ” Maggie whispered in disbelief.

 

“With her not talking to you anymore? I doubt that!” Lena cut her. “What I am saying is: maybe she doesn’t hate you anymore, she is just generally mean to everyone now, except her friends.”

 

“Wow great, I feel so much better now…” Maggie said with irony.

 

“Hey! I bring you good news and information and this is how I get treated?”

 

“I’m sorry, Lena, you are right, thank you.” Maggie said, this time with a true smile. “I will look for what happened.”

 

“And did you talk to Kara about me?” James asked hopefully.

 

Lena only rolled her eyes.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

“So you did ask her about me?” James said with a smile as they were walking towards the Quidditch pitch with their brooms.

 

“Of course I did, I am not a monster.” Lena replied with a smile.

 

“And what did she say?”

 

“That you were a good keeper from what she heard.”

 

“Ok, good keeper, that’s good.” James said, almost to himself. “That’s all?”

 

“Well, she didn’t say anything else really but she kept re-adjusting her glasses – “

 

“Which is a nervous tic of hers… So you think that’s good?”

 

“That can’t be bad right?” Lena said with a smile. “Hey, Maggie, what do you think?”

 

Maggie raised her head with surprise, clearly shaken from her thoughts.

 

“Are you even with us?” James asked.

 

“Yeah, yeah… Kara, glasses, good, I got it…”

 

James and Lena exchanged a look.

 

“Hey, don’t think about it too hard, ok?” James said softly. “I know you blame yourself for what happened and all, but maybe it’s time to let go, don’t you think?”

 

Maggie sighed.

 

“I don’t know, there is just something about her, you know? She is worth the trouble of trying… You know she was defending a muggle-born witch when I saw her in the hallway? With what is going on in the Slytherin dormitory, that is pretty good, don’t you think? Lord, the other prefect, wouldn’t even have cared about it.”

 

“Yeah, I know about the Slytherin dormitory,” Lena said darkly. “I am worried about it too.”

 

James threw her an anxious look.

 

“You don’t think your brother has something to do with it, do you?”

 

“I don’t know, I hope not. Maybe it’s nothing, just rumors to scare the others houses.”

 

“I hope so.” Maggie said. “’cause it doesn’t sound good.”

 

“Come on guys, let’s just go to practice, alright?” James said, trying to lift the mood. “A bit of time on our brooms, and we will think more clearly! Maybe I’ll even talk to Kara!”

 

Lena and Maggie smiled in answer.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

They weren’t really supposed to practice together. Hufflepuff, a Ravenclaw and a Gryffindor? They were not exactly playing for the same team. Their respective Houses made a fuss at first, until they realized they weren’t exchanging team secrets, but merely playing a game of “catch me” on their broom. But for that reason, they mostly played late, when the sun was setting. Most players didn’t play that late, and those who did usually didn’t come to bother them, to the exception of occasional snickering Slytherins.

 

Maggie loved to watch the sunset on her broom, feeling the freedom right there, away from her usual worries. There was something quite liberating to be so high in the air, while almost no one was there to watch.

 

But this time, there was. Maggie lowered her eyes to the ground and caught a hint of red with a bright blond. She immediately went down in spiral as quick as she could before coming to an impeccable stop in front of the two persons.

 

“Showing off, Sawyer?” Alex said, and if her tone was rather annoyed, Maggie could also sense a bit of amusement.

 

“Anything to impress my competitors!” Maggie smiled, relieved that the tone wasn’t as aggressive as before.

 

Alex threw a look at her sister before answering.

 

“Sorry but you are going to have to do that somewhere else, I reserved the pitch for an hour.”

 

“What?”

 

James and Lena had just come down.

 

“Nobody reserved the pitch, we checked like two hours ago!”Lena said accusingly.

 

“Well, I did.” Alex answered, her words icy. In front of their disbelief, she added: “One hour ago. For my whole team. So please go away.”

 

Kara rolled her eyes.

 

“Sorry, what my sister meant to say is: “Sorry, I reserved the pitch very late because I forgot to do it earlier, but I still need it and my team will be arriving in a few minutes”, or something like that” Kara said with a bright smile.

 

Alex gave her a brooding look before going directly at the center of the pitch with the luggage containing the balls, not even bothering to give a look at Maggie. She felt her heart sink at the sight and fought to recompose herself in front of Kara. Kara smiled shyly at her.

 

“Hey Maggie, I know this is probably weird, but hum… I’m sorry, ok?”

 

She looked like she was going to add something else, but instead turned away to follow her sister, waving hello to Lena and smiling shyly to James on her way. Lena looked at Alex in disbelief.

 

“You know, having something tough happening to you is no excuse to be a bitch. I know that better than anyone else.” She grunted.

 

“Hey come on guys, let’s just leave them.” Maggie said, just as the other Slytherins were arriving. “I don’t want to fly anymore anyway.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just waiting for the new chapter of Communion... Anybody has some good fic to suggest me?  
> (and of course, feedback is always appreciated!)


	2. Forgiveness is not easy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> still a bit of angst, next chapter will explain some things I promise! the chapters will probably be longer and longer too...

The clock was ticking slowly, so slowly towards the end of the hour, and Maggie just couldn’t bear to sit anymore. She had taken Muggle Studies because she knew it would give her good grades easily but boy hadn’t she been ready for the absolute boredom this class was. She sighed for what she was certain to be the hundredth time already. A boy was snoring next to her, and Maggie vaguely recognized him as being in Ravenclaw, hanging with Lena occasionally. Glancing at her desk, she looked for something, _anything_ really, to do. She decided to try to put as many pencils on the Ravenclaw boy as she can before he realizes it.

 

After 30 minutes, Maggie was at 14 and still counting. The pencils were getting harder and harder to keep stable however and she briefly considered using a spell. But her quest for the highest pen pyramid was cut short by the awakening of the boy. Pencils scattered evrywhere, disturbing the teacher in mid-speech. He looked at him with surprise before making a comment on how attention to this class was essential for passing. The Ravenclaw boy searched around for the guilty person and Maggie ducked her head, pretending to be utterly fascinated by her paper. From the corner of her eyes, she saw him furrow his eyebrows in her direction but not quite daring to say anything.

 

After a few minutes, she felt a nudge to her side.

 

“Was that you?”

 

She sighed. She might have to actually explain herself on that one. She was tempted to ignore him, but finally answered him.

 

“Yeah, sorry, I was bored.”

 

To her surprise, he didn’t look angry, but merely relieved.

 

“Ouf, I was scared it might be Leslie Willis,” He said, throwing a look at the Slytherin girl on the other side of the room. He kept going in a hushed tone: “ She is scary, you know? And don’t worry it’s ok, I was bored too.”

 

“Ok.” Maggie answered, considering the conversation closed, but the boy kept on rambling.

 

“I don’t usually fall asleep, but I already read the whole chapter on that, so I already know everything. I shouldn’t even be here, but I am in advance for most of my fourth-grade classes so they let me take a few more classes. Not like I’m bragging, or anything, it’s just that that’s why I’m here, you know?” Pause. “Hey, are you Maggie Sawyer, _the_ Maggie Sawyer?”

 

She looked at him with surprise.

 

“Yeah, why?”

 

“It’s just, you’re like _the_ best seeker the Hufflepuffs has had in years. You’re like the coolest. And also –“ He stopped abruptly after that.

 

“And also?”

 

He looked away, clearly anxious.

 

“I mean, yeah, the best seeker around so… You’re great at Quidditch and all that.”

 

Maggie only hummed in response, not wanting to prompt him into another rambling speech. She was intrigued however and after a few minutes of awkward silence on his part, and more boring explanation from the teacher, she turned to him.

 

“What were you going to say earlier?”

 

He reddened immediately.

 

“No-nothing! Nothing at all!”

 

“Come on buddy, don’t lie to me, please.” Maggie said softly, almost pitying him. He looked at her nervously, and sank into his seat.

 

“It’s just, Kara Danvers is one of my best friends so…”

 

 

And with that, the boy had all of her attention. Her heart clenched in her chest.

 

“So what?”

 

“She told me a bit, about what happened…” He said with reluctance.

 

“And?”

 

He looked at her straight in the eyes this time. “That wasn’t ok what you did.”

 

Maggie felt her stomach sink in her body and clenched her fists. So that was it. Alex hadn’t forgiven her at all. She probably never will. She averted her eyes from him.

 

“I know. She will never forgive me for that.” She said dejectedly. She could feel the corner of her eyes burning, and she clenched her fists even harder. He looked at her hesitantly. Clearly, he was half pitying her.

 

“You know, it’s not really my business, and even though I really think you made a big mistake, you don’t really strike me as someone who would do that normally. You seemed pretty cool and all that, so… Maybe you can, like, make amends or something. I mean, you don’t look like you are over it either. If you feel so guilty…” He seemed to look for his words. “I don’t know.”

 

“Yeah, I don’t think Alex will exactly let me or anything.” She laughed bitterly. “Like you said: “I don’t know”. I don’t know how to make it better, and neither do you.”

 

He stayed silent, clearly working her words through. “Maybe you can start by apologizing? Not just to Alex but to Kara too? You hurt her as well, you know. And a lot of people too.”

 

 _Hurt a lot of people?_ She never really considered that her actions had hurt that many people. She sighed. Maybe she could start by apologizing to Kara, and work from there. The boy was still looking at her, seemingly expecting more of her.

 

“I guess I will do that. Thanks for your help, I suppose.”

 

He smiled. “You’re welcome. And I do still think you’re pretty cool despite it all, so there is that.”

 

She only smiled in response, but her knuckles were still turning white under the table.

 

* * *

 

“What’s your name?” She asked at the end of the class.

 

“Winn. Winn Schott.”

 

“Well thank you, Winn Schott. I promise not to stockpile pencils on you anymore.”

 

He smiled brightly and left the classroom.

 

 

 

* * *

 

If the sun was still shining, the cold was definitely there. The leaves had already fallen, and soon the snow would be coming. The trees already looked grim and menacing and Maggie felt that it only reflected her mental state. If Lena had given her a bit of hope the other day, the conversation with Winn had taken all away, even adding the more depressing realization that Alex wasn’t the only one hurt. She had resolved to go fly for a bit, but even that hadn’t brought its usual satisfaction.

 

“Hey, Maggie!”

 

She looked down to see James waving at her. She angled her broom downward to join him on the ground.

 

“Preparing for the big game next week?” He smiled.

 

“Actually, more lost in my thoughts than training. I had a talk with one of Kara’s friend.”

 

If James sensed that the conversation was going serious, he didn’t let it show, merely answering with a charming smile.

 

“Another connection to Kara? I’m starting to think you are the only ones to get close to her!”

 

“Yeah, well apparently I can’t exactly be your wingman on that one. Winn said, and I quote, that I hurt her too, and that I should apologize to her.”

 

His face was serious now and he asked, clearly concerned: “Apologize to Kara? I thought it was mostly between you and Alex… Sure it has had consequences but…”

 

“Yeah well, you know how close they are. Hurt one and you hurt the other. If you ever date Kara, you should prepare for a serious shovel talk from Alex.”

 

“If? More like when!” He laughed, trying to lift her spirits. “Give me a bit of trust here.”

 

“Yeah well, how long have you been crushing on her now? One year or something? How many more years will we have to wait exactly?”

 

He punched her softly in her arm, only to defend himself when she attacked him back laughing. Once their laughter had tone down, he looked at her more seriously.

 

“I’m going to ask her at the Yule Ball, you know? And if I can do that, you will have to try to talk to Alex. At least, clear the air or something. Not feel so guilty all the time. Maybe even be friends again, one never knows. But you can’t let another year pass by, mopping around in self-pity. Deal?”

 

He extended his hand, and Maggie briefly considered it. She finally shook it, adding with a smile: “You know I’m only shaking your hand because I know you will never work the courage, right?”

 

“Hey come on! It’s not the first girl I asked out!”

 

“Yeah, but it’s the first one you take so long to ask out. What happened to my favorite heart-breaker, mm?”

 

He smiled and looked down at his hands. He almost looked like a little boy there, and Maggie felt fondness melt her heart.

 

“I know. It’s the first one that really counts I guess.” He said softly. He raised his head again. “Come on! Let’s see you fly! You got a big game next week, and I’ll be damned if the Hufflepuffs don’t win against the Slytherins! I want my team to fight you in the finale, not some sneaky bastards!”

 

“Well for that you will have to beat the Griffindors next month, so we will see about that!”

  

* * *

 

 

It took her two days to work up the courage to talk to Kara. She apologized mentally to James for every time she made fun of him for that. When she finally resolved to go see her, she was in the Great Hall with Winn, another Gryffindor girl named Lucy and, of course, Alex. If Kara was politely smiling and Winn was grinning upon seeing her, Lucy and Alex faces were showing slightly more animosity, if not downright disdain from Lucy. She sighed. Things were never going to be easy, were they? The group however barely hid their surprise when she asked to talk to Kara in private. Lucy and Alex exchanged a look, while Winn gave her a not so discreet thumbs up. Kara followed her with curiosity to a more discreet area, near the stairs of the Astrology Tower. As Maggie stayed silent, she grew impatient.

 

“So what did you want to talk about?”

 

“I wanted to apologize. To you.” She clarified at Kara’s incredulous look. Kara had never been one with a poker face, and Maggie could follow her thoughts journey. Surprise, concentration, slight anger, until she settled on a cold face, one Maggie wasn’t used to see on the usual bubbly girl. They had never been close, being two years younger than Alex. She wasn’t even at the School for an entire year when Alex and Maggie had “fallen out” and for that reason Maggie didn’t know her well. But she knew that that face couldn’t be good news.

 

“I’m sorry Maggie, but… Apologizing is not going to fix everything you’ve done.”

 

If Maggie had expected it, it didn’t hurt any less. She closed her eyes for a second, feeling them burning. Her stomach twisted and she felt like throwing up.

 

“Yeah, I know that. And I’m sorry. I just – I thought I owed you an apology as well.” She managed to say despite her tight throat. Kara’s face softened a bit.

 

“Listen, you look like you really mean it, and you really regret your actions, and that’s good. But what you did had a lot of consequences, and I don’t feel ready to forgive you yet.”

 

Maggie nodded softly, not feeling capable to utter any more words.

 

“But one day, maybe I will. I don’t know. Not yet. You should leave us more time.” She was looking at Maggie with pity now, but her resolve didn’t falter. She nodded her head one last time before going back to the Great Hall. Maggie didn’t follow her, simply sliding against the wall until she felt the cold stones on the ground. She raised her knees to her head and tried to stop the tears prickling at her eyes.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

The game of Quidditch came fast, too fast for Maggie’s liking. Her team was ready, sure, but she still felt anxious. The Slytherins were good even though she was definitely a better seeker than the one they had. But Alex as the team captain had really improved their overall technicity, choosing to play with very aggressive tactics. With Alex being a beater, it wasn’t so surprising. And whether she wanted to admit it or not, Maxwell Lord was a pretty good chaser. What the rest of the team didn’t have in competence, they made it up by playing even more aggressively. Leslie Willis, the other beater, was particularly vicious.

 

She took a look at her captain team, Cameron. He was giving last-minute orders to Megan, one of their chaser: “Fly low first, and always close to another Slytherin, understood? Neither Danvers or Willis will hesitate if you leave them an opening. And check your back, Maxwell is never far and he likes to grab the Quaffle by surprise.”

 

The rest of the team looked pretty anxious. A game with the Slytherins was always more competitive and prone to end up with some wounds, whether they were accidental or not. Maggie still had a bruise on her shoulder from their last encounter and a little too friendly tackle.

 

As soon as the whistle went off, she raced through the air to go high. She needed to be able to see as much ground as possible and far away enough from Alex and Willis. She swiftly started to make rounds above the pitch, checking the advancement of the game as she did so. For now, Lord had the ball, but Maggie knew, from the look on Megan’s face than it wouldn’t last long.

 

Half an hour later, there was still no sign of the snitch, and the other seeker looked just as lost as her. The game was in favor of Slytherin by a hundred now, and Maggie pestered under her breath. Wher was that snitch?

 

As if it had heard her, she caught a glimpse of yellow not far from one of the Slytherin’s hoop. She circled slowly closer, not wanting to give it away for the other chaser, who was a lot closer to it than her. She estimated that they were now at the same distance, taking a sudden dive and going as fast as she could. The chaser, Siobhan, Maggie thought, immediately followed her, searching desperately for a glimpse of the snitch. The golden orb was already moving away to the other side of the pitch, and Maggie took an abrupt turn to follow it. So abrupt, that she felt herself slip from her broom. She was working on putting herself back up, while still going as fast as she could. Only a few more meters and she would be able to catch it. And this was at that moment that she took a hit from the bludger. She desperatly tried to hold on to her broom but her grip had already been loosened and Maggie fell to the ground. She was only a few meters high, but it was unfortunate as no one had in the public had the time to throw a spell to catch her. She fell head first, and her world went black.

  

* * *

 

 

She opened her eyes, awaken by some noise she couldn’t identify the source of. She was in the infirmary, lying on a bed. Her head was foggy, and her arms hurt. It looked like it was the middle of the night. The castle entirely silent. Only the light from the moon made her able to see around her. She noticed a human form, on the other side of the room. But as soon as she tried to see it better, the form started to move away, towards the door.

 

“Wait! Who is this?” Her head sent waves of pain just from saying that, and Maggie winced. The form came to a hesitant stop, before turning around and getting closer. To her surprise, it was Alex.

 

“Wh – What are you doing here?” If she was mostly surprised, Maggie felt her heart grow with hope. Could it be that Alex had been worried about her? That maybe Alex _cared_ about her?      

 

“I just came here to check that I didn’t kill you.” Alex’s tone was defiant and her eyes were looking straight into her own, daring her to say anything. Of course. Alex was the one to throw the bludger. She only cared because she felt a bit responsible.

 

“Well, you always did have good aim.” Maggie laughed bitterly. Alex didn’t answer and Maggie thought she was going to leave, now that she had seen that her victim was still alive. But instead, Alex raised her hand, just as if she was going to touch her face. She hesitated and finally let it back down. Maggie could only stare, her heart in her throat. She didn’t dare to say anything, anything that could break this moment and remind Alex of how much she hated her.

 

“Are you ok?” Alex’s voice was soft, so soft that Maggie closed her eyes and appreciated it for a second or two.

 

“I don’t know, I think I will be ok.” Maggie whispered, scared that speaking too loudly would throw Alex away from her. But it wasn’t enough or it was too much apparently, because Alex only nodded with her face closed again and started to walk away.

 

“Wait!”

 

Alex froze, but didn’t turn around this time.

 

“Turn around, please, Alex.”

 

The girl obeyed but didn’t get any closer to Maggie.

 

“I just wanted – I wanted to apologize. To you. Again. For everything. I’m so sorry, Alex. I wish I could make it better and – “

 

“Yeah, well you can’t.” Alex coldly cut her.

 

“I would – I would do anything to make it better.” Maggie was throwing in everything she could. She didn’t know when would be the next time Alex would talk to her or even listen to her. This was maybe her only moment and she had to make it count.

 

“Listen. You can’t do anything. It’s too late. You should just… let it go.” Pause. “I need to go now before I get caught.” She turned around on these words, not bothering for a last look. She walked quickly, and she was soon almost out of the room.

 

“You ask me if I was ok, Alex!” Maggie yelled. This time, Alex didn’t stop. “I’m not! Not when I know I hurt you and I can’t make it better!”

 

No answer came back, only the clap of the door closing. The loneliness came back creeping at Maggie. She stayed frozen, eyes on the door, hoping for her to come back, until sleep won the battle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as always, comments and kudos are appreciated! :)  
> (and do not hesitate to tell me when I make mistakes!)

**Author's Note:**

> i tried to correct my mistakes, hopefully there are none left...


End file.
